He'd Always Be There To Pick Up the Pieces
by starshiprangerlexie
Summary: Kurt looses the presidential election. My take on what could of happened


"And the 2011-2012 senior class president is...Brittany Pierce!"

The crowd erupted into cheers. Except for a few people. One of them being Brittany's opponent, Kurt Hummel. Kurt was devastated. He really thought he had a chance in winning this. He wanted to stick up for the kids that couldn't. Wanted to make a difference. But that was all wasted on Brittany being more popular than him. Being a cheerio and popular, she had a huge advantage.

When the assembly let out, Kurt ran to the bathroom before he started crying. He barely made it, but did. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was a wreck. Hair askew, cheeks flushed, tear tracks down his face. He heard soft footsteps coming to the door. He quickly ran to a stall and locked it.

"Kurt? Are you in here?" It was unmistakably his boyfriend Blaine's voice. He kind of wanted to be alone, but decided being in Blaine's arms would be just as comforting, if not more.

"B-blaine?" He tried not to let his voice quiver, but it was hard. He was upset. Then there was a knock on the stall he was in. He wanted Blaine, but didn't at the same time.

"Kurt, babe, you gotta open the door." Kurt decided that, yes, he wanted to be held by Blaine right now. So he immediately unlocked the door and fell into Blaine.

"Oh Kurt..."

"I just really thought I had a chance Blaine...", he gasped between sobs. "I thought I could change the student body and stand up against bullying. And...and...", was all he got out before crying even harder.

"Come on babe, let's take you home." They both had free period last period and Blaine would call Mr. Shue to tell him they wouldn't be at glee club today.

"Th-th-thank you Bl-blaine. I l-love you."

"I love you too, Kurt, but you have to walk or get on my back or something, because it'll be kind of hard to walk like this."

"Or something." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest.

With that, Blaine picked Kurt up bridal style and started walking to the parking lot. Luckily, they already had all their stuff so they didn't have to stop by their lockers.

Blaine gently lowered Kurt into the car, still silently crying. Kurt knew he would start sobbing again once Blaine got him home.

"Kurt we're here." He was so caught up in his own thoughts Kurt didn't realize when they pulled into his driveway. He wasn't really crying anymore, for the moment, he just felt...numb. He didn't feel when Blaine came over to his side of the car and unbuckled him and pulled him out of the car. Choosing to comfort Kurt over grabbing their stuff, he decided he'd get it later.

He led Kurt down to his room. Once down there, Kurt wanted to collapse on the bed, but Blaine had him put some pajama pants and an oversized sweatshirt before he let him collapse on the bed.

He quickly went around the other side and got on the bed. He pulled his once again sobbing boyfriend up into his lap.

"I'm here, babe. I got you...", he just repeated these words like a mantra. Never stop and just letting Kurt let loose and cry himself out. These cries soon faded to just tears, then small whimpers.

"Blaine?"

"What babe? I'm here." He rubbed up and down Kurt's back again.

"I'm never going to get into NYADA now. I'm just a failure. All I have to show is glee club. That's not a real eye-catcher on college applications, and-"

He was cutoff by a soft kiss from Blaine. He melted into his boyfriend's body and let him kiss him.

"_Never _say that Kurt.", he hated when his boyfriend tore himself down. "You're amazing. You have the best voice I've ever heard. You _will _get into NYADA because you're special. You catch people's eyes. And you are the strongest, most courageous person I've ever met."

There were tears in Kurt's eyes again. But they were happy tears this time. How did Blaine know exactly what to say?

"How do you always have just the right thing to say, Blaine?", he said with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Maybe it's just when I'm with you. Every other time I talk I seem to put my foot in my mouth." Kurt had to laugh at that.

A sudden wave of tiredness came over Kurt. Maybe it was from all the crying. Or maybe from being cuddled against Blaine.

"'M tired Blaine."

"Then go to sleep."

"Sing to me?"

"Of course."

He started to hum random notes that somehow fit together perfectly. It was also drifting Kurt to sleep. Blaine kept humming and lightly 'la-ing' notes until he heard Kurt's slow, even breaths.

He could've reached the remote if he wanted to, but he'd much rather watch Kurt sleep. How peaceful he looked, the smile smile on his face. It was breathtaking to watch this beautiful boy. The one he called his. He still couldn't believe it.

Then there were hard, sturdy steps coming down the stairs breaking him out of his trance. Burt.

"Kurt? Blaine?", he stopped at the bottom of the stairs and slowly walked towards the bed. He saw his son in the arms of his boyfriend. Finn had told him about the election and them missing glee club.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah...he was pretty bummed, but it's better now."

"I trust you to take good care of him, so I'll just head back upstairs and call when dinner's ready. I assume you're staying?"

"Oh...um...yeah if that's okay..."

"Of course it is son."

Then Burt left. Blaine went back to staring at Kurt. He was broken today, yes. But Blaine would always be there to pick up the pieces and put him back together again.


End file.
